A Marca
by Jess Potter Smith
Summary: Kat é novata no colégio de hogwarts,mudou-se qndo seus pais morreram,lá ela conhece Alvo e faz mtos amigos, descobre novos seguidores d volemort,e enfrenta os problemas do primeiro amor,mto romance e aventura na nova geração de hogwarts.
1. Nova Vida

**Capítulo Vida**

Era um lindo dia de sol em Londres, onde vários alunos se aprontavam, se despediam do país e pequeninos irmãos, e entravam na grande locomotiva da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos pareciam extremamente felizes, exceto por uma garota, que fitava o trem, ela tinha cabelos loiros, com uma blusa preta de mangas compridas, apesar do calor, e uma calça jeans de lavagem escura, combinando com o all-star preto com branco que usava, que apesar de ser preto, as partes brancas estavam brilhando de tão limpas**. (Kristen Bell)**

-Qual é Mary, você vai ficar aí assim? Até parece que vamos para um velório!- Disse uma garota ao seu lado.

A garota era mais baixa que a primeira, mas era quase tão loira como ela, seus olhos eram azuis piscina, e ela tinha um ar infantil no rosto, ela usava uma jardineira jeans, e a saia da mesma estava um pouco acima do joelho. Ela também usava all-star, mas ele era de cano longo, e todo rabiscado. **(Rachel Hurd-Wood)**

-fomos ao velório de mamãe e papai esta semana Katrina, como acha que eu deveria estar? - perguntou Mary encostando-se na parede.

-eu sei. – disse Katrina abaixando um pouco o rosto ao lembrar que sua mãe morrera há poucos dias – mas antes dela morrer ela disse que não deveríamos ficar tristes, e nós vamos para hogwarts maninha! Estamos finalmente livres de Salem! – exclamou Katrina se alegrando um pouco.

-pois eu preferia Salem. - Mary disse indiferente.

-isso por que você tinha amigas lá! – exclamou Katrina, seu rosto ganhando uma coloração vermelha.

-que culpa tenho eu se todas te achavam sem classe? Não mandei você explodir um banheiro com um monte de meninos! Eu hein? Tinha mais amigos que amigas – Mary disse dando de ombros, mas uma pontinha de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

-há ele já estava bem velinho mesmo. E os meninos eram quase meus irmãos ta? Bem melhor que aquelas meninas metidas. – riu Katrina ao lembrar-se do fato.

-Kat... Você precisa ser um pouco mais responsável – Mary disse finalmente virando-se para a irmã – tudo que temos agora é nossa tia, e você tem que concordar que ela já está bem velinha para ficar indo a escola toda vez que você apronta algo. – Mary disse olhando nos olhos da irmã.

-eu sei... Eu vou ser, te prometo. – Kat disse sorrindo. – vamos o trem já vai sair! –e as duas se apressaram com as bagagens e entraram rapidamente no trem.

-eu disse que deveríamos ter entrado mais cedo. – Kat fez uma careta quando viu todas as cabines ocupadas.

-tudo bem, vamos lá para o fundo – Mary fez um gesto com a cabeça,e foi seguida pela irmã.

Mas para o azar (ou sorte) das duas, não havia nenhuma cabine realmente vazia.

-há me deixa pedir um lugar - Kat disse impacientemente, abrindo a porta de uma cabine – com licença... – ela disse sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

Ali havia um garoto lindo, de olhos verde esmeralda e cabelos pretos, extremamente bagunçados, ele deu um sorriso que acelerou o coração de Kat, que logo foi empurrada para o lado pela irmã.** (Chace Crawford)**

-ela quer saber se podemos ficar aqui, as outras estão todas cheias – Mary disse rolando os olhos.

-é claro! - disse uma garota ruiva que estava sentada ao lado do garoto – podem entrar! **(****Kay Panabaker)**

Mary entrou e sentou rapidamente, apenas acenado com a cabeça para os dois, já Kat entrou mais devagar, sorrindo e completamente vermelha.

-oi... – Kat disse meio sem graça, sentando-se de frente para o garoto. - sou Katrina, mas pode me chamar de Kat.

-olá, sou Lílian, e esse é meu irmão, Alvo – a ruiva disse também sorrindo.

-olá - o garoto disse com um aceno de cabeça.

-alvo! – disse um garoto irrompendo pela porta assustando a todos – ah desculpe, eu não sabia que tinham mais pessoas aqui... – disse o garoto parecendo envergonhado **(Jared Padalecki).**

-James Potter envergonhado, essa é nova para mim – Lily riu quando o garoto lhe fez uma careta.

-você está no sexto ano? – perguntou James a Mary estranhando a altura da menina.

-não, sétimo. - Mary disse quase babando pelo garoto.

-então é melhor vir comigo, não vai querer ficar com o povo do sétimo? –perguntou James, mas ele estava pensando em como seria bom se os dois passarem um tempo sozinhos.

-claro – disse Mary com um sorrisinho malicioso, fazendo Kat rolar os olhos. – nos encontramos na escola Kat – ela disse quando saiu da cabine.

-coisa boa eles não vão fazer. - Lily disse com uma careta provocando risos em Kat e Alvo. Em seguida, Lily viu como Kat olhava diferente para Alvo, Kat tentava disfarçar olhando para fora, mas ela estava quase babando pelo garoto.

-Kat! – Lily disse de repente, tirando Kat de seus devaneios, todos incluindo certo moreno – vamos dar uma volta?

-Hamm claro – Kat disse sorrindo e se levantando, enquanto Alvo lia um livro.

-então... - Lily começou, assim que saíram da cabine – o que você veio fazer aqui?

-há eu estudava em Salem, mas meus pais morrerão, então, eu e minha irmã tivemos que vir para cá, morar com nossa tia. - Kat disse com um meio sorriso.

-há sinto muito pelos seus pais – Lily disse triste – mas quer dizer que você é americana? – Lily sorriu, querendo desviar de assunto.

-sim – Kat disse rindo – mas achei bem melhor vir para cá, apesar de sentir saudades dos meus amigos.

-legal! E está em que ano?

-bom, aqui eu não sei, por que a grade escolar era diferente lá, mas provavelmente... No sexto – ela terminou sorrindo.

-há que pena - Lily soltou um muxoxo – eu estou no quinto, mas se você ficar na grifinória poderá ficar com Alvo e Rose – Lily disse vendo os olhos da amiga brilhar.

-há legal – Kat disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas sabia que gostara do que Lily havia dito.

-é – Lily disse rindo.

-olá Potter, vejo que arrumou uma nova amiguinha – disse uma bela voz atrás das duas, fazendo Lily arrepiar-se, mas não era de raiva. **(Devon Werkheiser).**

-olá Mcdonald! – Lily disse tentando parecer o mais áspera possível – é eu arrumei uma nova amiguinha, mas espero que você não tente ficar com ela desta vez – ela disse virando-se e dando de cara com o garoto mais lindo do mundo para ela, mas também o mais arrogante.

-ciúmes Potter? – disse Jack Mcdonald.

Jack era amigo de Scorpyo Malfoy, umas das únicas famílias sangue puro que sobrou em Hogwarts, era também, apaixonado por Lily e amava vê-la com raiva, mas não diria isso a garota de jeito nenhum, ele ficava com muitas meninas, muitas amigas da garota, mas o que ele não sabia, era o modo que isso magoava a pequena ruiva.

-é claro que não Mcdonald, mas não vou deixar que machuque os sentimentos de alguma amiga minha novamente – Lily disse com a voz tremida, Jack não percebeu isso, mas Kat sim.

-vamos Lily – Kat a puxou para a direção contrária de Jack, temendo que a garota começasse a chorar.

-belas pernas amiga da Lily! –Jack gritou, tentando provocar ainda mais Lily, e fazendo Kat corar.

-não ligue para ele – Lily disse enxugando os olhos.

-está chorando por causa dele? –Kat disse parando no corredor – não faça isso Lily, ele não merece suas lágrimas - Kat disse decidida.

-não... Jamais eu choraria por um Mcdonald – Mentiu Lily – é por que toda vez que fico nervosa, isso acontece.

-há ok então – Kat disse, fingindo acreditar – o que é isso? – ela disse quando ouviram um barulhinho na porta atrás das duas.

-vamos ver – Lily disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e se dirigindo devagar ate a porta – aaah! - gritaram Lily e Kat, assim que viram quem estava lá dentro, e Lily fechou rapidamente a porta.

-Desculpe James, desculpe Mary – Gritou Kat da cor dos cabelos de Lily.

-é nos desculpem – Gritou Lily da mesma cor.

-como eles são rápidos – Kat disse fazendo Lily concordar.

*********************************

Elas ficaram muito tempo conversando, e Kat finalmente conheceu Rose, ela estava no vagão dos monitores, afinal ela era monitora chefe.

Rose era magra, a pele muito branca, e os cabelos castanhos claro. Usava as vestes de hogwarts, com a gravata da grifinoria bem arrumada, o uniforme em geral era bem arrumado, a saia era bem pouco acima dos joelhos e os sapatos bem lustrados. **(Emma Roberts)**

-Uau! Aqui é lindo! – Kat disse quando desceram do trem.

-eu te disse – Rose disse rindo e enlaçando o braço de Kat – será bem legal se você ficar na Grifinória! Teremos aulas juntas e ate podemos ficar no mesmo dormitório!

-é será bem legal! – disse Kat animada.

-Lily! Vem! – gritou Kat, quando viu que a amiga andava um pouco mais atrás,perdida em pensamentos.

As três chegaram as carruagens, que não eram guiadas por nada, Alvo foi se juntar a elas, para a alegria de Kat.

-Alvo! Onde você estava? Eu não te vi no trem - perguntou Rose, abraçando o amigo.

-Hamm... Eu estava lendo – o garoto disse meio encabulado.

-há sim, essa é Kat, você já a conheceu? – Rose perguntou enquanto entrava na carruagem, seguida de alvo.

-sim, nos conhecemos no trem – Alvo disse sorrindo.

Kat apenas sorriu, pois conversava distraidamente com Lily.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, um homem gordo, com poucos cabelos na cabeça chamou Kat.

-olá, eu sou o professor slughorn e vice-diretor de Hogwarts, me acompanhe, por favor.

-por quê?- perguntou Kat.

-a senhorita entrará por outra porta, para a seleção – explicou professor slughorn.

-há ta bom, ate mais pessoal. – Kat disse sorrindo

-boa sorte – disseram os três, e a menina entrou em um pequeno corredor, junto com Slughorn.

A sala era bem pequena, e sua irmã estava sentada, em um pequeno banco encostado na parede, com os lábios inchados.

-daqui a pouco eu volto para chamá-las. – Slughorn disse entrando em uma portinha.

-estou vendo que a viajem de trem foi boa – Disse Kat com um sorrisinho.

-você não tem idéia de como foi maninha. – Mary disse rindo também.

-vocês... Vocês... - tentou perguntar Kat, já ficando vermelha.

-Katrina! É claro que não! - Mary disse levantando do banco – estávamos em um trem, é melhor esperamos um pouco – Mary completou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Mary! – Kat exclamou levando as mãos a boca.

-Kat, você vai passar por isso um dia, vai ser tão normal para você como é para mim – Mary disse abraçando carinhosamente a irmã.

-mas, eu tenho medo de fazer alguma coisa errada Mary – Kat disse manhosamente a irmã, que virou os olhos.

-não esquenta, vai ser sua primeira vez, você se sairá bem – Mary disse dando um beijo na testa da irmã.

-eu estava com saudade do seu abraço – Kat disse sorrindo.

-desculpe Kat, eu sei que fiquei estranha depois que mamãe e papai morreram, é que eu senti muita falta deles, mas eu te prometo que vou cuidar de você, nada vai lhe acontecer pequena – Mary sorriu tocando a ponta do nariz de Kat com o indicador.

-obrigado Mary! - Kat sorriu, e o professor entrou apressado novamente na salinha.

-vamos, agora é a vez de vocês! - disse o professor Horácio.

As duas saíram da salinha e se depararam com um salão cheio de alunos.

-você primeiro – Horacio disse a Mary, que andou elegantemente até o pequeno banquinho, sentou-se e foi colocado um chapéu na cabeça da irmã.

E depois de alguns minutos... GRIFINÓRIA! Gritou o chapéu, dando um susto em Kat.

-agora você – disse Horácio empurrando de leve a garota.

Quando o chapéu foi colocado na cabeça de Kat, seus olhos fora um pouco tampados, e ela ouviu uma voz dentro da sua cabeça.

-Katrina, um nome muito bonito – Disse o chapéu, na cabeça da garota – o significado dele também diz muita coisa... Interessante – continuou o chapéu –garota, se ir para sonserina terá talento... Você tem as qualidades necessárias para ir para essa casa

"Espera, eu queria ir para grifinória, para ficar perto de alvo" - pensou a garota.

-Hamm, um garoto não é mesmo? Bem, vejamos, grifinória tem certeza? Teria muito potencial na sonserina...

"Não, por favor, grifinória, grifinória" - pensou Kat apertando os olhos.

O chapéu pereceu pensar um pouco – se é assim que você deseja... É esta decidido! GRIFINÓRIA!

O chapéu foi retirado da cabeça de Kat, e ela viu todos aplaudirem, correu para se sentar ao lado de Alvo, e conseguiu essa proeza, com Rose se afastando para que ela sentasse entre os dois.

-Que comece o banquete! – disse uma senhora, aparecendo detrás do que parecia a mesa dos professores.

-quem é essa? - perguntou Kat a Alvo.

-Minerva Mcgonagall - Disse Alvo olhando na direção em que a garota olhava - é a diretora.

-Ah sim – Kat disse voltando sua atenção para o jantar e vendo ao longe James e Mary, conversando animadamente.

-ela gostou dele – Kat disse mais para si, mas foi ouvida por Alvo.

-é, e parece que ele gostou mesmo dela – disse Alvo também olhando para os dois.

-deixem os dois em paz! - disse Lily, que estava sentada a frente dos dois, Kat e Alvo deram de ombros e voltaram para o jantar.

**N/A:(Jess) : OIIIEEE POVUH!!!TD BELEZURA E THURURUBA?(COMO DIZ A DÊ xD)**

**entaum,aki tá minha primeira fic oficial,pq teve um problema com a outra conta e eu perdi a coitada da fic ¬¬(malditos hackers)**

**povuh,mas eu peço please,comentem ,já ta pronto até o cap.4,entaum só to esperando os comentários das minhas novas e honráveis leitoras comentarem xD**

**desculpem a chatagem peoples....**

**aproveitem a fic.**

**BJOKS FOFAS E ROXAS A TODAS**

**JESS CHOCOLATE POTTER SMITH**


	2. Confusões

**Capítulo 2.**

Já fazia quase dois meses que Kat estava na escola, nesses dois meses muita coisa havia mudado, Mary estava namorando com James, os dois viviam se agarrando entre uma aula e outra. Lily brigava cada vez mais com Jack, Rose admitira a Kat, em uma noite que gostava de Scorpyo, mas pediu à garota que não contasse a ninguém. E Kat estava cada vez mais amiga de Alvo, os dois viviam grudados, andavam para todo lado, e faziam vários deveres juntos.

Kat se encontrava nos jardins da escola, não haviam muitas pessoas ali, pois ela estava em seu horário livre, para daqui a alguns minutos, ir para a aula de transfiguração, mas de repente, ela se lembrou que as cores favoritas de sua mãe estavam estampadas por todo lugar, como sua mãe amava a primavera.

Pela primeira vez, depois que sua mãe havia morrido, ela estava feliz, estava tudo bem e ela estava tão feliz em estar ali. Parecia que o sol aquecia seu coração, assim como Alvo, seu amigo. Kat riu um pouco pela palavra amigo, ela gostava tanto de Alvo, apesar dele não saber disso, ela se sentia completa quando estava com ele, seu coração acelerava cada vez que ele sorria. As vezes ela se perdia nos olhos verdes dele, no cabelo extremamente bagunçado, e na inteligência que ele tinha, quando a ajudava com poções, ele parecia ser o garoto perfeito.

Então uma música foi se formando na cabeça de Kat, ela não sabia de onde a música veio, só começou a cantá-la como se já a estivesse escutado em algum lugar.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Acordando eu vejo que tudo está bem  
Pela primeira vez em minha vida e agora é tão bom  
Devagar eu olho em minha volta e eu estou tão impressionada  
Eu penso nas pequenas coisas que fazem a vida ser boa  
Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso  
Esse é o melhor sentimento

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Eu achei um lugar tão seguro, sem uma única lágrima  
Pela primeira vez na minha vida e isso está tão claro  
Sinto a tranqüilidade a que eu pertenço, eu estou tão feliz aqui  
É tão forte e eu me deixarei ser sincera  
Eu não mudaria nada sobre isso  
Esse é o melhor sentimento

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Esta inocência é brilhante  
Eu espero que isso permaneça assim  
Esse momento é perfeito  
Por favor não vá embora  
Eu preciso de você agora  
E eu vou me prender a esse momento,  
Não o deixe passar por você

**(N/A: parte da música da Avril Lavigne, Innocence).**

A felicidade irradiava da garota, ela ainda conseguiria, conquistaria Alvo, e então sua felicidade estaria completa. Levantou-se e correu para a aula de transfiguração. Mal sabia, que um par de olhos brilhantes a observava da orla da floresta, o dono dos olhos deu um sorriso maléfico e voltou para a escuridão da floresta proibida.

Mas o pesadelo de Kat começou quando ela andava sozinha pelo corredor, eles estavam em um tempo difícil, várias pessoas que apoiavam os ideais de Voldemort estavam montando um pequeno grupo de comensais da morte na escola, mas ninguém sabia disso, até aquele momento.

Katrina andava lentamente pelo corredor completamente deserto, ela estava tão concentrada no livro de transfiguração, que nem viu quando entrou no corredor errado.

_-vamos milady, eu preciso de mais tempo! - _disse uma voz estranha no corredor escuro, Kat parou de andar e se deu conta que estava no corredor errado, e se virou rapidamente para ir embora, mas viu quatro figuras de preto encapuzadas, Kat se abaixou na dobra do corredor e começou a ouvir atentamente as vozes.

-_tudo bem seu idiota, mas seu tempo está acabando só temos até o final do ano para o sacrifício, ou lord Voldemort não poderá voltar -_ dessa vez a voz foi de uma mulher, a voz era suave e fria, tinha malícia no modo de falar.

-_ela sabe de algo milady, tenho certeza que se a pegarmos, e a torturarmos um pouquinho ela com certeza falará –_disse uma voz mais infantil.

-_não sua idiota! Aí teremos de matá-la ou ela nos dedurará! – _disse a voz da garota, ao que Kat colocava a mão na boca.

-_tudo bem milady, quando começamos os ataques? –_disse uma voz esganiçada.

-_precisamos de mais gente, assim que tivermos no mínimo oito pessoas do nosso lado começaremos._

_-por ela primeiro milady - _disse a voz infantil, repleta de malícia.

-_sim, ela vai me pagar por tê-lo roubado de mim. – _a voz da mulher pareceu mais forte, e um murro foi ouvido.

-_ela terá o que merece milady, aquela sangue ruim nojenta!_

_-vamos, já está tarde, logo o bastardo do filch aparecerá aqui, não sei como aquele aborto não morre – _a voz esganiçada disse e quando Kat se levantava devagar, deixou seus livros caírem – _o que foi isso? _- a voz disse a poucos centímetros de Kat parando no corredor.

Kat pegou rapidamente suas coisas e correu o máximo que pode, virando o corredor e correndo para sua sala comunal.

-o que foi garota? Parece que viu um fantasma – a mulher gorda disse quando Kat chegou ao retrato.

-focinho de porco – Kat disse entrando desesperadamente pelo buraco do retrato, correu ate seu quarto e fechou a porta, encostando-se à mesma.

-Kat? – Rose levantou os olhos do livro que lia e olhou para Kat – o que foi?

Kat contou rapidamente o que havia escutado para Rose, que fitou-a como se ela fosse louca.

-Kat acalme-se, está tudo bem, na certa estas pessoas queriam pregar uma peça em alguém e você foi a primeira que apareceu por ali... E – continuou Rose quando Kat fez menção de dizer algo – você acha que eles fariam algo bem embaixo do nariz da minerva, ela tem contato direto com o ministro, estamos seguras, relaxe ok? –Rose disse com um sorriso bondoso.

-tudo bem – Kat disse não se convencendo totalmente, mas deu de ombros e foi tomar banho.

***************************

Kat acordou bem cedo, ouviu o barulho o chuveiro, ao seu lado, Lily ainda dormia, levantou-se, pegou sua toalha e esperou que Rose saísse do banheiro. A conversa da noite anterior ainda martelava em sua cabeça, ela balançou levemente a cabeça, para espantar os pensamentos e só pensou na ida para hogsmeade, deu um sorriso triste quando se lembrou do amigo convidando-a para ir ao povoado com ele.

_**Início do Flash Back**_

Kat estava na biblioteca, nos últimos dias, andava estudando feito louca, pois já que ela não havia feito o quinto na em Hogwarts, teria que fazer os N. no final do ano.

-está estudando demais sabia? - A voz de Alvo despertou-a de sua concentração em poções.

-hã? Ha... Alvo... Oi – Kat disse levantando os olhos do livro.

-já está na hora do jantar – Ele disse com um sorriso bondoso sentando-se na frente da amiga.

-Hamm, daqui a pouco eu vou, só vou revisar essas matérias aqui e...

-não – Alvo interrompeu-a incrivelmente serio – você vai agora comigo para o salão, está desde a última aula aqui, as provas são só no final do ano, você precisa relaxar um pouco. –ele disse em um tom preocupado.

-mas Alvo... - Kat disse começando a fazer seu famoso biquinho.

-não... Sem biquinho, nem mais um minuto – Alvo disse severo.

-há tudo bem – Kat fechou o livro, dando-se por vencida.

-vamos? - Alvo deu o sorriso favorito de Kat e pegou os livros dela

-sabe que não precisa carregar meus livros – Kat disse acenando com a varinha, enquanto os livros entraram rapidamente na mochila.

-ah você não me deixa ser cavalheiro - Alvo disse rolando os olhos.

-só não quero acabar com suas costas - Kat sorriu dando de ombros.

Enquanto saíam da biblioteca, a ex-namorada de Alvo passou por eles acompanhada de seu mais novo namorado.

-oi Alvo – Marie disse com um sorriso cínico – quem é esta? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente para Kat.

-Hamm oi Marie – Alvo disse com um aperto na garganta – essa é Katrina, minha amiga.

Katrina já não gostou da garota, ela era cínica e debochada. Como Alvo pode namorar uma garota tão... Mimada.

-este é Brian, você deve conhecê-lo, é capitão do time de quadribol, e quando sair da escola, já tem uma vaga garantida no Tornados de Tutshill – Ela disse, quase esfregando na cara de Alvo que tinha um namorado "melhor" do que ele.

-mas aposto que o seu namorado não sabe nem quanto são dois mais dois – Kat disse fazendo uma careta para a garota, que olhou desdenhosa e com um olhar superior para Kat.

-Kalina...

-Katrina – interrompeu-a Kat

-tanto faz... – Marie rolou os olhos enquanto Alvo olhava confuso de uma para outra – não fale do meu namorado assim, ou terei de falar do seu também e... Ops esqueci você não tem namorado! - Marie disse com um sorrisinho.

-se eu não tenho o problema é meu então se terminou com Alvo, deixa ele em paz! - a garota disse corajosamente, a Marie que ficava vermelha.

-eu o deixo em paz se eu quiser, e quem é você para falar assim comigo? Olha a cor desse seu cabelo! É loiro ou castanho? Pra mim parece mais cor de esterco! – Marie disse com um dedo apontado para o cabelo de Kat preso em um coque mal feito, onde havia vários fios soltos.

Kat estreitou os olhos e dobrou as mangas da blusa, suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração vermelha e Alvo, mesmo conhecendo garota só a dois meses, ficou em alerta

-vou te mostrar como as coisas são resolvidas sem varinha! – deu um murro no nariz de Marie, que imediatamente começou a sangrar, e se Alvo não tivesse segurado Kat, ela teria dado uma surra em Marie.

Varias pessoas se amontoaram para ver a briga e várias delas ainda gritavam:

-deixa ela bater!

-essa loira desaguada merece!

-solta ela Alvo!

Alvo segurou Kat e disse no ouvido da garota:

-Kat, não bate nela, eu ainda, infelizmente gosto dela, então por favor não faz isso – Alvo disse para Kat, que parou de tentar se soltar dos braços de Alvo.

-o que? – Kat disse pasma, como Alvo poderia gostar dela ainda?

-Marie, desculpa, eu tenho certeza que Kat não quis realmente fazer isso, quem sabe poderemos recompensá-la na visita de hogsmeade? – Alvo tentou usar todo seu charme, provocando suspiros nas garotas que estavam ali.

-e posso saber como? - perguntou Marie com um pano no nariz.

-bom, Kat vai a hogsmeade comigo, - ele disse ao que Marie levantou uma sobrancelha -então poderemos ir os quatro para o três vassouras, posso pagar uma rodada de cervejas amanteigadas - Alvo sorriu enquanto o queixo de Kat ia ao chão.

-bom, tudo bem - Marie disse por fim – mas que isso não se repita! - metralhou Kat com o olhar.

Aos poucos a multidão foi saindo, e Brian levou a namorada a enfermaria.

-não me lembro de ter me convidado para ir à hogsmeade! - Kat disse com as maçãs do rosto ainda vermelhas, e os olhos estreitos.

-desculpe – Alvo disse com um sorriso amarelo – é que essa é a minha chance de fazê-la gostar de mim de novo.

Essas palavras doeram em Kat, mais do que ela podia imaginar que doeria.

-então está me usando para chegar nela? - uma raiva enorme inundou Kat, e ela virou as costas e começou a andar em direção ao salão – faça bom proveito em hogsmeade, mas vai ter que chamar outra garota para ir com você - ela disse por cima do ombro, quando sentiu duas mãos fortes segurando levemente seu ombro.

-Kat, por favor, não estou te usando, só preciso de uma ajuda – Alvo disse segurando os ombros da garota – eu preciso de uma nova chance, o que você quer que eu faça? – ele disse ficando de frente para ela - quer que eu ajoelhe? – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e erguendo uma mão – ó minha amiga, minha querida Kat, por favor, queira me dar a honra de acompanhar-me a hogsmeade – ele disse dramaticamente pegando delicadamente a mão da garota, que suspirou e riu um pouco

-sinceramente, por que gosta dela? - Kat rolou os olhos, se arrependendo da decisão que acabara de tomar.

-isso é um sim? - os olhos de Alvo brilharam, e quando a garota fez sim com a cabeça ele a abraçou, de modo que os pés da garota levantaram um pouco do chão e a girou pelo corredor – obrigado! Obrigado!

-Alvo! Tudo bem! Vai acabar quebrando as minhas costelas desse jeito!

-desculpe, prometo que depois que formos ao três vassouras, vamos nos divertir para caramba! Vamos! – ele deu o sorriso irresistível de que Kat tanto gostava e puxou a garota para o salão principal.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

-ta pensando em que? – disse Rose, tirando Kat de seus pensamentos.

-hã? Em nada – Kat disse levantando-se – vou tomar banho, acorda a baixinha ou ela vai perder o horário.

-Kat, ainda não acredito que vai amanhã à hogsmeade com Alvo, ele não vai com você por que gosta de você! – Rose disse acabando de amarrar os sapatos.

-não importa Rose, ele é meu amigo, é isso que amigos fazem, se ele ainda gosta dela, eu vou ajudá-lo a voltar com ela.

-Kat! Isso é baixo! Vai ajudar o garoto que você gosta a ficar com outra garota? - exasperou-se Rose.

-o que? - Kat disse nervosa - eu... Eu não gosto dele ta legal? Nós somos só amigos, AMIGOS!

-você gosta dele sim! Eu sei que gosta dele! Por que não diz logo? – Rose disse de braços cruzados e cara amarrada - vai acabar perdendo ele se não contar pra ele.

-Rose, por favor, eu não gosto dele, ta? – Kat deu um abraço na amiga - e eu acho mesmo que deva falar com Scorpyo, se não quem vai acabar perdendo, vai ser você.

Rose suspirou e sorriu um pouco.

-eu... Eu já falei com ele

-o que? - o queixo de Kat foi ao chão - e aí? O que ele disse? Ele gostou? O que você disse?

-Kat, calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez, mas tudo o que você tem que saber é que ele me convidou para ir a hogsmeade – ela sorriu enquanto Kat dava pulinhos e gritinhos.

-ai que legal! Muito legal mesmo! Parabéns! Agora acorde logo ela enquanto eu tomo banho – Kat disse entrando no banheiro.

O dia passou rápido, e logo Kat já estava na aula de Poções, a última aula. Kat e Rose chegaram a sala de poções, e viram que os outros alunos já haviam chegado, inclusive Alvo e seu inseparável amigo, William Mcgonnan, ou Will, para os mais íntimos. Will era vizinho de Kat, a mãe de Will era muito exigente, pois vinha de família de sangue puro, Will e Kat cresceram juntos, mas se separaram depois que Kat se mudou para a América. **(N/A: Jason Dolley)**

As duas foram se sentar na frente, enquanto os dois garotos sentavam lá atrás.

-Hoje, iremos estudar uma poção complicada, quem sabe que poção é essa?

Rose avaliou a poção por alguns segundos e um brilho conhecido por Kat, entrou em seus olhos, e a garota levantou rapidamente a mão.

-sim senhorita Weasley?

-A Amortentia é a poção de amor mais poderosa do mundo. Possui um brilho perolado, e o vapor sobe em espirais características. Tem um cheiro diferente para cada um, de acordo com o que atrai a pessoa. A Amortentia não gera o amor, pois é impossível produzir ou imitar o amor. A poção apenas causa uma forte paixonite ou obsessão

-muito bem senhorita Weasley, cinco pontos para a grifinória! O trabalho de vocês é preparar uma redação para mim sobre a Amortentia, e vão terminar de preparar as poções em seus caldeirões, podem começar!

-você sente cheiro de que? - perguntou Kat a Rose

-grama recém cortada, chiclete de tuti-fruti, e o cheiro _dele_, e você?

-Hamm... Cheiro de cerveja amanteigada – Kat disse fazendo uma cara confusa – cheiro de rosas e... Só – Kat disse afastando–se rapidamente do caldeirão "eu senti o cheiro do Alvo! Ah droga!".

-o que foi? - Rose perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-nada, vamos, fazer isso logo.

Rose deu de ombros e se concentrou na sua poção, poderia descobrir isso depois.

_Continua..._

**N/A : (Jess) : OII GIRLS(Ñ VI NENHUM GAROTO AKI) TD BELEZINHA COM VCS? ESPERO Q SIM xD**

**Bom povuh agradeço aos reviews q mandaram, Espero que mais gente leia,e me mandem reviews(sim é uma indireta {^-^} )**

_**Minha primeira review!!! **_

_**Dê aluada,vc tem a honra d ser a 1ª! Obrigada viu querida,por todo o apoio q vc e a Gabi estão me dando,no meu início de carreira de escritora de fanfics...^^**_

_**Então,eu espero que no próximo capitulo tenha mais gente comentando...**_

_**Bjoks a todas **_

_**Jess Chocolate Potter Smith **_


	3. Decisão

**Capítulo 3.**

Kat saiu correndo da aula de poções, queria ficar sozinha, pensar, espairecer, ela sabia que Rose iria fazer inúmeras perguntas a ela, mas não queria responder, ela só queria pensar, no por que estava apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, sendo que ele gostava de outra pessoa.

Correu inconscientemente para fora do castelo, e de repente se viu indo para a cabana de Hagrid, desceu o caminho de pedras e viu um animal estranho e muito lindo perto das abóboras que ele tinha, ele cuidava do animal e dava algum bicho morto para ele.

-olá Hagrid –Kat disse sorrindo – que bicho é esse?

-há é um hipogrifo, é fêmea, o nome dela é Lisla, espere não se aproxime muito – ele disse enquanto Lisla olhava Kat com curiosidade – primeiro faça uma pequena reverencia.

Kat fez o que Hagrid pediu e se aproximou quando Lisla fez o mesmo.

-posso passar a mão nela?

-claro! Parece que ela gostou de você – Hagrid disse rindo.

-há você é tão linda garota! –Kat sorriu passando a mão no bico de Lisla, ao que ela fechava os olhos.

-é ela realmente gostou de você - Hagrid riu – aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou olhando atentamente a garota – você não parece muito bem.

-há, só estou um pouco cansada, e um pouco confusa também - Kat disse meio triste.

-algo em que eu possa ajudar? – Hagrid perguntou gentil.

-não Hagrid, obrigado, eu só preciso de um local para pensar, e me distrair um pouco.

-quer montar nela? – Hagrid perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

-o que? – Kat sorriu – montar? Ela não vai querer me carregar.

-ora, ela gostou de você! Só segure firme – disse Hagrid colocando Kat em cima de Lisla.

Lisla logo abriu as asas, e alçou vôo, Kat se segurou firme no animal e fechou os olhos, para abri-los logo em seguida, o vento batia em seus cabelos, e ela sentia que ali nada podia afetá-la, e sorriu, não queria pensar em nada no momento, enquanto Lisla passava por várias árvores, Kat encostou a cabeça no dorso do animal e fechou os olhos por um momento, logo teve uma idéia, chegou o máximo que pode para frente e pediu a Lisla:

-você é linda! E poderosa, eu sei que é muito inteligente, então eu te peço por favor, me leve para a torre mais alta e silenciosa de Hogwarts, de modo que ninguém possa nos encontrar.

O hipogrifo logo fez meia volta e depois de algum tempo pousou em uma torre atrás de todo o castelo, onde não era vista, elas pousaram na enorme varanda que existia ali, Kat desceu devagar de Lisla e acariciou sua face.

-obrigado querida, espere só um pouco que já voltaremos sim? – o hipogrifo abaixou a pata e se curvou, como se dissesse que sim.

Kat se sentou no chão empoeirado e sentiu o vento em seus cabelos, sentiu falta de sua mãe, com certeza, Dina daria conselhos a ela e diria o que fazer, cantou então uma música que sua mãe sempre cantava para ela:

_Você não está sozinho  
Juntos nós agüentaremos  
Eu estarei ao seu lado  
Você sabe que segurarei sua mão  
Quando ficar frio  
E parecer o fim  
Não há para onde ir, você sabe que eu não cederei  
Não, eu não cederei._

_Continue agüentando firme  
Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos  
Apenas seja forte  
Porque você sabe que eu estou aqui por você  
Não há nada que você possa dizer,  
Nada que você possa fazer  
Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade  
Então continue agüentando firme  
Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos_

Lisla se sentou, parecendo gostar da cantoria, enquanto Kat deixava que suas lágrimas corressem ela estava com muita saudade de Dina, sua mamãe querida, como ela costumava chamar, onde ela estava agora? Ela prometeu que estaria sempre com ela, por que ela não estava ali agora? Ela não sabia muita coisa sobre isso, sobre namoro, por mais que não parecesse (ou talvez parecesse) Kat nunca teve um namorado, pois ela nunca se apaixonou por ninguém.

_Tão longe, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui  
Antes que seja tarde demais, isso tudo poderia desaparecer  
Antes que as portas se fechem, isso chegue ao fim  
Mas com você ao meu lado, eu lutarei e defenderei  
Eu lutarei e defenderei._

_Escute-me quando digo, quando digo  
Que acredito que nada mudará, nada mudará o destino  
O que quer que seja, nós resolveremos perfeitamente._

Kat fechou os olhos, e em instantes já sabia o que fazer, levantou-se secando as lágrimas e sorriu para Lisla.

-Vamos querida? - perguntou enquanto Lisla se erguia – obrigada, você foi fantástica!

***********************

-Onde a senhorita estava? - Hagrid perguntou exasperado, para logo notar os olhos vermelhos da garota – andou chorando? Você caiu?

-acalme-se Hagrid, só pedi para Lisla me levar em algum lugar que eu pudesse pensar - Kat disse descendo do hipogrifo.

-e ela levou?-Hagrid perguntou surpreso.

-sim, por quê?

-nada... Hipogrifos não costumam... – ele dizia quando foi interrompido.

-Katrina! Graças a Merlin achei você! - Will vinha correndo na direção da amiga – ta todo mundo preocupado! Já escureceu e você não aparecia, sumiu desde a aula de poções, e você estava com uma cara viu?

-Hamm tudo bem, vamos Will – Kat disse puxando o braço do amigo, antes que Hagrid começasse a fazer perguntas – adeus Hagrid, adeus Lisla – ela sorriu e os dois subiram o caminho de pedras.

-o que há com você hein? - Will perguntou a Kat, enquanto a garota enlaçava seu braço.

-nada - ela respondeu dando um sorriso forçado – eu só precisava relaxar um pouco, como vai sua namorada? –ela perguntou,mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-há ela vai bem, mas está ficando intrigada por eu passar praticamente o ano todo fora – ele disse fazendo uma careta.

-há, sem querer ser preconceituosa Will, mas eu disse que não daria certo namorar uma trouxa, mesmo que ela seja nossa vizinha. - Kat disse sorrindo – e ela é muito chata, é serio ela não te merece – Kat disse parando, quando eles chegavam a porta do castelo.

-ela não é chata, só incompreendida – ele disse sentando-se em um banco de pedra – mas mesmo assim, eu acho que vou terminar com ela, estou gostando de outra pessoa.

-há Will, e ela sabe? –Kat perguntou se sentando ao lado do amigo.

-não, mas pretendo contar, quando formos à hogsmeade.

-há que bom – Kat colocou a cabeça no ombro de Will, sentindo suas pálpebras pesadas.

-você está bem cansada não é? - Will perguntou passando o braço por trás da amiga, de modo que ela se encaixasse perfeitamente em seu ombro – precisa relaxar um pouco – ele disse passando a mão pelos braços frios da amiga.

-eu não estou tão cansada, preciso passar nos N., quero que mamãe fique orgulhosa de mim –ela disse tristemente.

-sente saudades dela não é? - ele disse com pena da amiga, Kat era uma pessoa maravilhosa, meiga e fofa, era imprevisível, ingênua e esperta, não merecia perder a mãe do modo que perdeu, e ele daria tudo para vê-la feliz agora.

-sim, e o pior, é que não sei o que fazer a quem pedir conselhos – Kat disse sentindo-se melhor, por estar desabafando com o amigo.

-pode pedir conselhos a mim, eu te ajudaria, a saber, do que Alvo gosta.

-o que? –ela disse se levantando e se afastando dele.

-é, eu sei que você gosta dele, eu te conheço bem demais para saber quando você gosta de alguém - Will sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Kat – e sei que vai fazer uma grande besteira – ele disse ficando incrivelmente sério.

-o que? Mas o que você... – Kat suspirou concluindo que seria impossível mentir para seu amigo – olha eu sei o que estou fazendo ta? – ela sentou ao lado de Will novamente.

-não sabe não, acha que empurrando ele pra ex-namorada, vai esquecê-lo – ele disse encarando-a serio.

-você... - ela disse apontando o dedo para o amigo, e abrindo e fechando a boca, sem conseguir pensar em algo – pare de ler minha mente! - disse por fim fazendo o garoto rir e se levantar também, ele abriu os braços e ela o abraçou.

-você sabe que isso não vai dar certo não é? - ele disse começando a se balançar lentamente o corpo, acompanhado de Kat, em uma dança sem música.

-e você sabe que isso nunca me aconteceu antes! Eu não sei o que fazer! – ela disse, colocando o queixo no ombro do amigo.

-Kat,na hora certa você vai saber o que fazer – Will disse,aspirando o perfume que exalava dos cabelos de Kat.

-eu espero Will –Kat suspirou e fechou os olhos –eu realmente espero. –ela parou de "se balançar" e os dois ficaram por alguns segundos parados,ate que ouviram alguém pigarrear alto,Kat deu um passo para trás se soltando dos braços de Will.

-há oi Alvo –Will disse desconcertado,por ter sido pego em uma cena dessas com Kat.

-olá Will –Alvo disse sentindo um incomodo estranho –só vim dizer que o jantar já está quase acabando.

Kat suspirou,sentiu um aperto no coração,ela precisava fazer aquilo,não deu importância para o nó que se formava em sua garganta e pediu delicadamente.

-Alvo,posso conversar com você? –Kat perguntou,lançando um olhar significativo a Will.

-bom,vou nessa,estou morrendo de fome –Will disse saindo do ambiente.

-sim Kat? –Alvo perguntou,sentando-se,enquanto Kat ficava estática no mesmo lugar.

-Alvo,eu...não vai dar para eu ir em hogsmeade com você –Kat soltou,a voz falhando,o aperto no coração ao ver a decepção estampada no rosto do amigo –sinto muito

-Hamm,tudo bem,alguém que você gosta te convidou? –ele perguntou,sentindo-se estranho,algum tipo de decepção profunda magoava seu coração

"ele me convidou,mas pelo motivo errado" –pensou Kat

-não,eu não vou... –ela disse tão baixo que se surpreendeu quando Alvo soltou uma exclamação,ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com ela.

Alvo reparou pela primeira vez o quanto era mais alto que Kat,a altura dela alcançava seu ombro no máximo,vista a noite,ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana,extremamente rara,mas tinha algo de errado com ela,o semblante dela,ela não parecia nada feliz.

-Por que não vai? –ele perguntou arriscando passar as costas da mão de leve no rosto dela.

Os cabelos da nuca de Kat se arrepiaram com o carinho de Alvo,seu coração bateu mais rápido,e ela soltou outro suspiro.

-não tenho autorização,eu não consegui -Kat mentiu,sua autorização estava debaixo do travesseiro,mas era o único jeito –me desculpe –repetiu.

-tudo bem Kat,eu fico com você,para te fazer companhia –Alvo disse surpreendendo Kat

-o que?e quanto ao seu plano de conquistar a Marie? –Kat perguntou,surpresa e com uma pontinha de felicidade.

-isso pode esperar,não vou deixar minha amiga sozinha na escola –Alvo disse docemente

-não Alvo,não precisa,eu vou ficar estudando o dia todo,talvez,se você der sorte,alguma de suas fãs aceitará ir com você –Kat disse sorrindo sarcasticamente

-tem certeza? –Alvo perguntou inseguro,a idéia de deixar Kat sozinha não lhe agradava,mas ele não poderia perder uma ótima chance de reconquistar Marie.

-tenho sim seu bobo,é melhor você ir logo,ou ficará sem ninguém amanhã –Kat sugeriu,abrindo um sorriso forçado.

-tudo bem então,ate mais –Alvo disse dando um beijo na bochecha de Kat,que corou com o ato.

-até... –Kat suspirou,vendo Alvo entrar no salão.

**(N/A: O**_**oii gente,obrigada a todas que deixaram os reviews,isso me animou muitíssimo,pensei que ninguém estaria lendo esta fic.**_

_**Respondendo:**_

prince's apple :obrigado pelo review viuu querida?

Q bom que esteja gostando xD

Quanto ao McDonald,tudo o que posso dizer,por enquanto...

É que ele será muito amigo da Kat,então vai aparecer mto.

**Bjoks fofuchas,e continue lendo **

**Jess Potter Smith {^_^}**

LilyBlack.s2: Lily querida,que bom que você gostou,e num é q a Mary é sortuda mesmo,ela é A sortuda da história xD.

A kat é fofa msmo,e em breve o Alvo vai saber que gosta dela,mas isso vai demorar um pouquinho ^^

_**Bjoks fofuchas p/ vc ^-^**_

_**Jess Potter Smith{^_^}**_

_**Procura-se dupla marota,cadê vcs meninas?Oo**_


End file.
